Shrine
by grainipiot
Summary: Some days were a real pain but there was still comfort to find at night, in someone's arms. [PWP, OS, Xin Zhao/Jarvan III]


_Over. At last..._

Not all days were like this one but Xin Zhao was glad it was done. Nothing could bother him now. Indeed, that day was particularly long and annoying. First because who knew why, he wasn't in a good mood. Difficult to be agreeable then, as hard as he tried to show nothing of it. Second cause was called Tianna Crownguard.

Despite the years she could still seem as welcoming toward him than noxian jails. Merely a few words and haughty attitude, per her usual. No matter what he did, it wouldn't be enough for her to consider him. At least they were just a few to have such cold words for him. On the opposite, he had respect from more people, at the court and outside. All too dear to his heart yet one was the most important to him.

That man he was joining quietly in the end of the day, at bed time. His king. This wasn't a very good day but at least it would soothe him to find the latter. Find some comfort, love after such harsh day. To feel welcome and appreciated here.

Innerly, Xin Zhao wasn't calm at all, some fury remaining of the day. Not gentle at all. It showed surely in his whole stance, despite the effort. Quick steps, not a glance spared to anyone he crossed in the palace. Off duty, in theory. For him it never stopped but from a certain hour people around considered it was better not to ask nor bother him. _Good_. He was in no mood to entertain anyone. Just craved to find some peace, back to his love. Then it would be alright, all forgiven. Just hold a little longer.

At first he expected to find king Jarvan at that remote library, lost far in the palace but he wasn't here. Not so strange, he didn't spend all his evenings there. Then it left him just one place to find him, in his quarters. _Sleeping early ?_

Once he made it there, he knocked at the door, asking if it was alright to join him. Or even to check if king Jarvan was here indeed. No answer came but Xin Zhao stood there, debating if it was allowed for him to come in or not. This debate was cut a few seconds later, when the heavy door was opened for him to come in.

« Good evening, seneschal. Would you join me, please ? »

Here was his king, his man, everything he lived for and a mere gaze already made his day better. Nothing could keep him annoyed once he found the latter, hand held out to him as invitation. Xin Zhao didn't dare take it but he still came in the room, closer to him. No words needed, just mutual gaze as if it was years since they hadn't see each other. Sometimes it felt like it.

The door was closed behind him, locked, and so started their privacy. Like a weigh lifted off him, able to breathe.

Yet that same usual block followed, making him keep his hands for himself. Not so shy but he couldn't get around his king and have his hands over him without being asked nor invited to. Especially in such a sour mood he had for hours. Sometimes he could just wait and king Jarvan would take care of this, coax him closer. _Please_. Even asking was too much.

Firm yet careful hand came to rest against his cheek, taking him out of his thoughts. The latter had this gaze, watchful. No one could read Xin Zhao better than him, from practice and this always useful for both. He could let things to be seen, just a little. Then, his king must have noticed his restlesness, angry moves. Maybe he even saw some of it during the day, this could be true.

Gently he was taken to be kissed, first of a long series to come. Exactly what he was looking for, sweetness of being together. Xin Zhao registered how he was pressed slowly to his kind, nothing rushed and still possible to break the embrace. He wouldn't, both wanted it to remain. At first scared to be too rough, he eventually returned the kiss, trying hard to keep it as soft as king Jarvan initiated it.

Back home.

For a time he let himself go into that small dance for two, before he caught himself and parted suddenly. Enough to earn a thoughtful gaze from the latter, after such move.

« Today was rough, wasn't it ? Let me make it better. »

No doubt a sort of desperation must have showed in his gaze, since king Jarvan took it well and kissed him again. A bit deeper, providing as that tongue asked to be allowed in. Xin Zhao would gladly let him take all he wanted, giving his control away for this short attention. Till it was too good and a moan managed to escape him, only to be muffled in that kiss. Yet, no way king Jarvan missed that one. _Oh no_. So he kept his eyes closed resolutely, despite the burn of that blush coming up. In any case he was found out.

When the kiss was over, he still had to open his eyes and gaze back though he felt the flames of shame. Of himself, his own reaction and enjoyment found in this. Yet king Jarvan's gaze was gentle.

« Don't, it's alright. Will you allow me to take you to bed ? I have a few ideas you would appreciate. »

Xin Zhao's voice refused to cooperate for a time but since he wouldn't get anything without a yes, he had to.

« Please, I'd love to. »

Still, it was too much to hear the latter suggest such things. To take care of him. It wouldn't be the first night he gave up his control and lead but it didn't mean it became easier since.

It was still enough for his king, taking him to the proper bedroom. What killed him softly was the arm around his waist, guiding him though there was no use in it. Spent already many nights in here, with his lover.

It was obvious, the latter understood his mood wasn't that great and he prefered to give him nice things to remember that evening. But it was peculiar, to feel cared for like this. Beyond their affection and constant reminders of mutual love. This was for certain nights and his king would greatly appreciate the opportunity.

_What does he have in mind ?_

It could be anything, from experience. Cuddles along gentle words, a slow worship before a handjob, a thorough lovemaking. Depending on what king Jarvan yearned at the time too. It took Xin Zhao some time to accept that he wasn't the only one of them enjoying to give all he wanted. This was something both shared, this love for treating the other right.

Honeslty, anything would do, as long as it was equally enjoyed on the other end. He would hate to let his king pleasure him with nothing in return. Anyway, he always made sure at the end.

Once they made it there, the latter spoke as he gestured him not to do anything : « Let me take care of everything. Just relax and enjoy it. »

This seemed to count undressing. Resigned, Xin Zhao let him do as he pleased, merely standing there not far of the bed. A bit sad not to be the one undressing his king but there would be plenty of occasions later. First, armor, taken off piece by piece and put with respect over a table of the bedroom. King Jarvan always took care of it, repeating his lover's discipline. Armor left place to clothing, leather and fabric. This was easier to take off. During all this, Xin Zhao couldn't focus on anything else, feeling of strong hands over his body too captivating. Sure he would get aroused little by little, if the latter decided to go for it.

One thing he made sure of was not crossing king Jarvan's gaze. Averting it when it became too intimate for him. No, he liked this but he couldn't bear to acknowledge how right now he was the one undressed, taken care off. It should be the opposite, him at the service of his king. Yet he decided this way.

« Beauty revealed only in the most hidden place... » Low, musing yet it was far too soft to be an accident. His king wanted him to hear.

Just as his chest was uncovered, leaving scars to be seen. Battle-worn body yet king Jarvan seemed to enjoy these details, proof of strenght and dedication. Hands trailed over flesh, appreciative, before he returned to finish the undressing. Then, trousers off and without underwears, Xin Zhao had nothing left to hide. Last thing to take care of, deft hands untying his hair and letting it cascade over his shoulders and down.

After folding and putting aside his clothes, the latter returned to him, arms laced around his bare body.

« I'm aware standing at attention is something you don't really like so I will be quick and let you go in bed soon. »

For this, he was thankful. Indeed he didn't mind standing for long times except when it meant having all attention on him.

A few pecks offered on trail from his neck to his jaw, to at last kiss him not so chaste. Hands roamed freely for a time then his king deemed it was enough.

« Lay down, love. »

Never disobey orders but this wasn't one he would contest. Quickly he complied and lied down in bed, enjoying the sight it gave. _He's still too dressed_. Soft aftershock, from the nice word used just for him. No shame found in showing himself yet a mere loving word was too much. Odd, indeed.

« My lord, could I request just one thing ? You're wearing too much, for such setting. »

Maybe the only ask of this night, if he was to give all control to his king.

« I suppose it would be only fair. Just know that I am not the one needing to relax tonight. » Nice tone, sort of playful for a few seconds.

Anyway king Jarvan did as requested and undressed, right there for the latter to watch. Comfortably settled, there was no other distraction. So his gaze never left his lover, taking off clothing one by one. _I should be the one doing this_. Yet he doubted his king would let him do this. Tonight he wasn't in charge.

For a change, it was really arousing to see that the latter was half-hard already. That just a proper yet loving undressing could get him like this. Or it meant he got some sweet thoughts for a time. In any case, Xin Zhao was flattered and greatly inclined to hide that blush.

Now his lover joined him in bed, hovering near with that same gentle expression. So soothing, so much love easy to read there. He bent and kissed Xin Zhao slowly, taking his time. _More..._ And now hands travelled again over his body, bold. Running over muscle, pressing gently to relax him. The kiss didn't last very long though.

Last thing to make clear : « I will take care of you, the best I can. So please let me have this time. Just tell me if it's too much or not enough. »

What else could he say ? Xin Zhao knew his king wanted to make everything better after such a day. And the way he phrased it, he couldn't refused. As peculiar as it was. To be the one receiving for once and yet king Jarvan made it sound like a thing he would enjoy too.

« Yes, my lord. » Not too loud, it would burn his sense of duty.

« My name, love. We're in bed. » This didn't sound like a remark. Merely a reminder, for both of them.

« Yes, Jarvan... »

An honor, to be allowed to use his name. But titles would remain his reflex, no matter the years.

« To be clear, I plan to make love to you tonight. Take you so you can relax and let go for once. You're so tense, I hope to help you loose up. »

Silent at first, slightly shocked but it wasn't important. Xin Zhao still could express his consent, seeked by the latter : « Alright. Have your way with me. »

« ...Will you need the blindfold tonight ? »

Xin Zhao took a short time to decide, if this felt too much already or not. Till then it was good, urge to hide himself not too strong at the moment. So he prefered not to.

« No. It will be fine. »

This was also tactical. Blindfolded, he wouldn't be able to see his king, witness his climax. And sure this took a great part in his own pleasure.

« Good. I'll start slow. »

Short peck given before Jarvan moved lower. Xin Zhao didn't dare to look at him, aware he was about to take his sweet time with him. Left right there, at his attention, it was a golden occasion to seize for the latter. Just in case, he grabbed the sheets, gaze locked on the ceiling. Like he would expecting hits and whipping yet this was the opposite, love and gentleness soon used all over him.

These hands remained over him, a sort of easy massage as Jarvan's mouth trailed lower. Neck, collarbone, chest. Many kisses offered that made him shiver lightly. But the latter didn't stop here. While his mouth worshiped skin, he decided to directly offer him relief. Firm grasp around his cock, not fully hard yet but with some effort it would be easy.

Not a noise out, though. This would be too much to ask to him. Already to be on the receiving end was an important favor given. That he refused to name so. It wasn't a favor, he was at the service of his king and this was merely one of the possible ways. To let him take relief out of him. The mystery was the interest his lover found in making him squirm over the mattress under such persistent stimulation. Mouth teasing a nipple, licking before he sucked.

Probably even his attempt at keeping this one reaction was a failure, too obvious. It only prompted the latter to repeat this, barely a hint of teeth to earn a potential moan breaking out. Really Xin Zhao had a hard time trying to repress all this but he could do so little. Clutching the sheets indeed, head tipped back and breathing as if he would die otherwise. Teasing wasn't so effective but that damned hand over his cock could make him noisy. Easy strokes, not too fast but definitely a sufficient pace to get closer.

And when that mouth wasn't busy over his chest, it was to speak softly. About how well he did.

« So responsive...You're doing well, love. »

No way to hold back now, bucking into that tight grasp over his cock. A bit of shame on how slick it turned, precum making a mess of his lover's hand.

« Stunning, really. If only you could see yourself just as I see you right now. »

« J-Jarvan... » There, the breaking point.

It got the latter's attention right on, maybe surprised to hear of him so soon.

« Oh, is it time to move on ? Stay there, I will get on with it shortly. »

As soon the grasp around his cock disappeared, to his embarrassed chagrin. It was nice, despite how he refused to voice his need. Xin Zhao still looked for the latter, see what he was doing since he registered moves nearby.

_Ah, yes_. Getting oil for next step. It hit him to realize he was indeed going to be taken. Pictures flooding his mind, about to go blank if he lingered on this too long. Because despite his inhibitions, he craved. So hard it hurt.

Jarvan returned by his side, gentle hand over his thigh as he coaxed him to spread for him.

« Alright for now ? Ready for more ? » Still took time to bend and kiss him nice and deep, a way to reassure.

« Yes, please... »

« So here I go, relax as you can. And let it out, you're doing so well and I love to hear you. »

Rush of warmth, staining red over his cheeks. Still had to come in term with that need. Yet no time to surrender to fluster, an oiled digit probbed his entrance. Circling, pushing so lightly before Jarvan deemed it safe to enter.

A conflict took place, in Xin Zhao's mind. Between complying and letting everything out of his reactions or resisting and keeping it in. The answer was found all alone, when that single finger reached deeper inside, making him moan aloud. _Relax, it's just one... _Thinking about two or even three or four, he was about to lose his mind. No way he could hold on before Jarvan went to take him.

« Yes, so good for me. Don't forget to breathe. »

Ridiculous to say and to hear yet it was true. Could have forgotten for a time, too focused on adjusting. Then one became two, stretching his rim with care. Now the latter could scissor inside, twisting enough to be felt while still cautious for any warning. Only matter was when Jarvan's other hand went to his cock, resuming the previous pace.

« N-No...Will come... »

This wouldn't do for them, his lover gave up the idea and instead came closer for a kiss. Harder, ardent, passion poured in this one and Xin Zhao could barely give as much. Yet he craved it, each drop offered. No longer grasped the sheets, to hold his king and try to match this love.

A third finger joined the others, massaging his walls till he couldn't take it. Then a certain spot was brushed on purpose, burst of electricity running up his spine.

« Ahhhh— ! » On instinct he closed up a little, clinging to Jarvan.

Shame forgotten, it would haunt him later. Not now, not when he felt that good, so loved.

He broke the kiss to whimper lowly : « Take me... Please ! »

Later he would regret asking this so loudly, almost an order to his own king. Later, once his reason came back after being utterly loved. For now he could drown in that feeling, anticipation of what would come next.

« Of course, dear. Just a second. Keep going, beautiful. »

Before he could even imagine begging for this, Jarvan lifted his hips and slick cock rubbed against his rim. A few seconds then he couldn't bear more, thrusting inside. That later cry was a rare thing of obscenity, at least for Xin Zhao. From the pure need to be filled, chasing climax but also this rush thrumming in his veins. _Too...good..._

Even better as he registered the latter's reaction to the initial move, now embraced by burning heat.

« Oh— ! ...look at you, taking me so well...Thank you, love, for holding out just for me. » Gentle hand trailing over his damp skin, like mapping something he knew too well, just because it was nice. Then it went up, craddling Xin Zhao's face. « Wonderful. You're always gorgeous but this right instant gives one of the best sight... No one would ever fully grasp your beauty without witnessing this. »

The tears were never meant to happen yet here he was, barely able to hold himself together while that cock rammed back inside. Shaking his whole frame in the sheets, so close to reach that tender spot again. Jarvan would after a few more thrusts, without a doubt. And here was Xin Zhao, softly overwhelmed by emotions as much as pleasure. All happened too much, too soon.

Another move, rocking against the right place and he couldn't bear this anymore. Arms laced around him, kind aura while his king made love to him. The sweet words were the last straw, everything was in such vulnerable state.

Sobs wrecking through as orgasm slapped him. Leaving him shocked, barely able to gasp his pleasure to be heard. Xin Zhao came, release all over his stomach and the thrusts didn't stop once, helping him through climax. It felt like it would never end, in the good sense. Rocked strongly, held the closest, praise going on for an eternity.

Till it crossed the limit of too much and started to hurt a little. As soon as he made a noise from that pain, everything stopped except the sweet words.

Careful hand over him as Jarvan kissed him. It turned sloppy, himself wasn't able to make it right. But it felt good, he felt loved and cherished. That same mouth followed the trail of tears, acknowledging this.

« Was it good, my love ? Or do you need more ? »

« ...good...the best... » Where did his voice go ? Not able to formulate properly his thoughts, explain how much he enjoyed this.

Still knocked by orgasm, recovering his breath and reason at the same time, Xin Zhao let himself be held. Mind at peace, like everything was for the best. Truly nice, to feel his king embracing him tight, few whispered words.

Then there was a move, that he understood as the latter pulling out. _Ah no !_ Not even half out that he clung to him, keeping Jarvan right here. He hadn't come yet but would prevent any harm or just discomfort.

Xin Zhao didn't like that, craving to serve and at least return the pleasure taken. So he gathered his remaining strenght – which wasn't much but he made it – and flipped their position, to straddle his lover. Beyond the simple exhaustion he carried, the move also caused the latter's cock to be fully sheathed inside him again. Too sudden, he cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, breath lost.

« Xin. » All stayed in the tone, firm after king Jarvan heard him hurt even so slightly. At the limit of exhausted by this behavior. « Calm down. Breathe. » No doubt he wasn't happy at all after that move.

No care from Xin Zhao, he didn't regret that. The mission remained and he would never flinch. Still, the afterglow weighed in his moves, his thoughts. Soon he could breathe almost normally, shifting lightly in his new position. Hands over the latter's body, to support himself and also keep that needed contact.

« I'm fine, I'm fine...Don't worry about me. »

« I won't stop, not when you do such foolish things. Take it easy, I refuse to see you hurt yourself more. » Dead serious, despite being deep inside his lover and aching for release. But it was a true topic, Jarvan wouldn't let his dedication ruin him.

A light laugh escaped him, after all he took already and the soft haze of climax. Always strangely nice to hear his king worry to that point.

« I'm just trying to be good for you... Now let me, I promise I won't go too far. »

To stop that possible argument, Xin Zhao focused back on the latter's pleasure, rocking back. A bit difficult for him, having come not so long ago but he would run into overstimulation if it meant bringing his king to climax. Motivation never lacked, he lifted himself, coming back, clenching often to earn moans in return.

It worked, Jarvan couldn't help but buck inside him, hands going to his hips in a reflex. No mentionning the noises itself. Cut before he could add more, merely able to hold his lover and take it. Completely lying on his back, gaze struggling to stay on Xin Zhao.

« Slow...down... » Not so composed anymore, even going to lose his small control and thrusting back against him.

_Yes..._ Exactly what he wanted. Take the latter to orgasm, gently, body ondulating as he fought his own reactions. The pleasure given to king Jarvan was a lot more compared to his own discomfort, he wouldn't relent. And this was the best spot to watch, on top of him. Trailing a loving hand over that flushed body, muscle shifting, flexing under his palm as rocking went on. No doubt they were blushing as dark than each other, panting in that urgent chase. _Soon_.

He could feel it coming, from these erratic moves, desperate hand over his hip and gaze no longer stuck on him.

_No please, look at me..._ Old urge, he craved to see orgasm shake his king and be right there. Jarvan's face was turned to a side, the kind of expression result of a long wait.

« Jarvan, look at me. Please... » With that, his hands came to the latter's face, as gentle as he could be, asking to share a gaze. Even went to use his name, catch his attention.

Seemed to say something but merely a whimper broke out of his lover, still making an effort at facing him. There, feverish gaze returning on him, ready for everything. Xin Zhao leaned down for a last kiss before he gave all he could, fucking himself over that cock. A few flashes of pain but also pleasure, shiver running his body.

At last, it was good. Warmth spilling deep inside, what he seeked for this evening.

« Yes— ! Give it... »

Could even witness how Jarvan tensed, a broken noise as final cry, fist clenched around nothing as climax hit. The struggle was obvious, to keep their gazes locked but he still made it, sharp thrusts inside to ride the feeling. Till it stopped, little by little. A few weak moves then he couldn't anymore. Xin Zhao returned close to him, hands craddling his face, thumb brushing his beard. Giving small kisses, to thank him for this wonderful time. Aches soothed yet a bit of fire remained for him. But his focus was his king, recovering as he could, lazy hands over his lover. Blissed out.

« Thank you, it was excellent. »

It would be so nice to lie just there, sleep on top of the latter but probably it would cause them some problems during the night. So he rose, pulled out and winced a little. Part of pride washing over him, at the feeling of come dripping a little but also the burn of shame. Well, no reason for this. He fulfilled his king's need, he had the proof right there. As filthy as it could be.

Life seemed to return to Jarvan, moving to welcome his lover against him. Pecks left to whatever patch of skin he could find, bonus it there was a scar there. Xin Zhao let him do, basking in that soft aura after love. Still, he registered too late that hand trailing down his body till the latter could grab his cock. Hard again. Not even meaning to, a moan bubbled up and betrayed his body's need. _Oh no..._

Return of shame, for being craving after the supposed end of their lovemaking. _Not twice, please..._ It would kill him innerly to have to ask more. Hand covering his face, he turned on his other side, back to Jarvan.

The latter took the occasion to spoon, embracing him from behind while being aware of that sort of escape.

« You're still craving, dear ? » Whispered close, tone indicating he wouldn't be fooled.

« I'm sorry... » Mortified, to even admit that.

« Shhhh, non sense. I'd be glad to provide. Just say yes. »

Another conflict took place in his mind. Really, Xin Zhao couldn't dare to ask for more but at the same time didn't want to refuse himself to his king. And if he did, he would have to deal with this need by himself and all this was thinking too far for a simple matter. _Say yes, say it. It will be better later._

After trying to calm his crazy heartbeat, he paused and braced himself : « …yes please... »

All he needed was to ask and now it was done. With care, Jarvan took hold of his dripping cock and this already was too much. Xin Zhao shook in their embrace, unsure if he would be able to take it. A hand over his mouth by reflex as he gave away control once more. That same hand was taken down by his king, while he stroked him a little faster.

« No need for this, love. Tell me how good you feel. »

At least he didn't have to face his lover, it would be too much. He let go, allowed sounds to come out and it got louder than he expected. Dragged without rest to the edge, no way around, just able to take it. As distraction for his thoughts, Xin Zhao clung to the latter's arm, the one keeping him close while his other hand did wonders lower.

Rocking back despite himself, too desperate for that second release. Hoped it wouldn't sting later to remember. How he gave up so fast and asked for more.

« Are you close ? » Too composed for a man jerking his lover off. Yet all loving, gentle around him in parallel to the crude relief given.

« ….nnngh— » Impossible to use words now. Everything felt good, that tight grip around him, slick noises and the promise of climax.

When indeed he found release, Xin Zhao curled up on reflex, spilling into the latter's hand. His head swam for a time, not even able to focus on anything. Just that he was surrounded by love, held close and last drop of pleasure in his veins. No idea what he said or cried out when climax happened, he had no control anymore.

And here he was rocked gently, limbs tangled with Jarvan and so blissfully unaware of his inhibitions. It was nice, warming his soul and body.

So he stayed there, a hand softly caressing his hair, last potent memory before he fell alseep. Words echoing in his mind, whispered nearby.

« You did so good. Rest, now. »


End file.
